Hawkeye
Character belongs to Delta. CLAWS OFF! Coding by Element. Appearance Hawkeye radiates menace wherever he goes. His main scales are a pitch black, so dark it seems to swallow you up when you look at him. Hawkeye's wing membranes and underbelly are red, the color of rusted blood. His silver scales are almost so small that they cannot be seen, scattered along his wings and underbelly. Hawkeye's eyes are a dark, a dark ''red, the color of the blood moon. Hawkeye is thin, but muscular and tall. Hawkeye doesn't wear much jewelry, the only glittering thing on his body a small, thin silver bracelet around his wrist, set with obsidian stones. Hawkeye always wears a black leather quiver full of black arrows with red tips slung over his back, always full. He usually carries his bow around with him, but when it's not with him, it is usually nearby. Hawkeye always carries two daggers with him on leather sheaths around his ankles. Hawkeye has an eerie stillness to him that is bound to make any dragon nervous, and he moves with swift ruthlessness. Nonetheless, Hawkeye has a strange gracefulness that only comes out in battle. Hawkeye's eyes are shifty, usually flicking left or right or somewhere in between. His spines are a dark, dark gray and they are stuck straight up, usually tense and twitching. Hawkeye follows the old assassin rule "Unless you are literally being attacked, don't move." Hawkeye's claws are black and shiny, the only thing he really keeps clean. His teeth are long and pointed, always white since he prefers to do most of his killing with his arrows. Occasionally, Hawkeye will wear a hood over his head, especially when he is on a covert operation. Personality Hawkeye is a bit mysterious. He doesn't like to talk much, usually doing most of his talking behind his bow. Hawkeye has been a loner from the start, so he doesn't exactly know how to make friends. He tends to say whatever comes into his mind, making most dragons see him as blunt. He almost never sugar-coats things and thinks hard about what he says, making him seem like not much of a talker. Hawkeye is a bit confident and cocky, always believing that he is right. Ever since losing his mother and father, Hawkeye has become bitter, swearing to kill every single dragon who ever caused him pain. He shows no mercy when on an assignment, killing with ease and never showing weakness. But when you mess with someone he loves, he suddenly becomes afraid that he will lose them. Hawkeye is extremely smart, trying to think things through before acting upon them. He is rather loyal, sticking with you to the end. Hawkeye isn't much of a laugher, only becoming amused if you are one of his closest friends. Hawkeye hates being called weak, and tends to explode and start arguments, usually starting and ending with his bow. Hawkeye protects his bow with his life, so one thing is for sure. NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TOUCH HIS BOW! Hawkeye, as much as he tries to hide it, tends to be sad all the time, though whenever anyone asks about it, he shrugs and says it's nothing. History '''Pre-History' Hawkeye's parents were the figures of classic assassinations. They were ruthless, could withstand the worst of conditions, and they had murdered more dragons than any other NightWing assassin. But that all changed one day when Hawkeye's father, Falconwing, got an order he simply couldn't carry out. Queen Battlewinner had heard a rumor going around that Robinbeak was planning to assassinate the queen, taking the throne for herself. The rumor was spread by a jealous assassin by the name of Metalslayer, who had hated Robinbeak for all his life. But of course, Queen Battlewinner didn't know this, so she gave Falconwing an order to kill his mate while they were sleeping. Obviously, Falconwing was torn. He loved his mate and ''his tribe, and he didn't want to hurt either. So one night, he walked up to Robinbeak and told her what Queen Battlewinner had ordered him to do. Robinbeak was terrified and asked Falconwing if he planned to do it. After some thought, Falconwing shook his head and said that he couldn't possibly murder his mate, even for honor. Robinbeak finally suggested they flee the island and move to the continent where they could live in peace. Falconwing agreed and that same night they packed up their things and left, never to return to the forsaken island. When Falconwing and Robinbeak arrived on the continent, they realized what they had just done. They had left the safety of the island into a war zone. Eventually, after many months of wandering, avoiding soldiers and the war, they reached a haven. Possibility. Robinbeak left to search for a house and Falconwing began to explore, until he came upon an odd thing. A group of dragons in a small building, having a meeting. Falconwing stepped in and asked the head dragon, a NightWing like himself, what they were doing. The NightWing laughed brightly and said that they were the Bird-Eyes, dragons who believe that birds were distantly related to them and that they should not be harmed. This was such an odd idea to Falconwing that upon returning back to the small hut that they were renting, he told Robinbeak about it. She was extremely happy with the idea, always thinking that killing birds was cruel. Since making her happy was Falconwing's top priority, he automatically went back to the building and announced that he would like to join. The members where excited, exclaiming that they would love to have Falconwing. Thus beginning the cycle. Falconwing came home from a protest one day, and Robinbeak made the announcement. She was going to have an egg. Falconwing celebrated with Robinbeak, and eight months later, a small NightWing by the name of Hawkeye crawled out of his egg. '''Early Life - ' Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 8.12.03 PM.png|By : Queen Bluefire! Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 8.38.28 AM.png|By : TwilightWoF! Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 8.02.41 AM.png|By : Piggyxl!! Screen Shot 2019-05-31 at 6.29.19 PM.png|Base by Wyndbain, colored by me! Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.26.16 PM.png|By : Sby!! Trivia *Yes, I did base Hawkeye off of Hawkeye from Marvel :D Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Mature Content Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction